The subject application relates generally to data storage systems, devices and methods. More specifically, the subject application relates to, for example, without limitation, multi-state programming for writing data to memory devices.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology, and the description in this section does not limit the invention.